In conventional paper mills it is known to use covers over a suction box. These covers operate in contact with the paper mill wire and are generally manufactured with a plurality of sliding blades crossing transversely to the speed direction, that is perpendicular to the direction of wire motion. The covers are is, perpendicular to the direction of wire motion. The covers are shaped so as to provide support for the wire. These sliding blades have changeable lengths adapted to various paper mill machine dimensions and are manufactured from many types of materials, sometimes compounded in a manner such that anti-wear materials are in contact with the wires and stronger materials form the carrier or support. The two parts are joined together by means of screws or inserts, or welded or glued, or by other techniques. These sliding blades are shaped and positioned so as to obtain formation of the sheet, and drainage is accomplished by the cover being coupled with an associated suction box.
The covers known in the prior are made to fit a single machine and are proportioned thereto not only in peripheral dimensions but in size and shape of various blade designs. This has the inconvenience each time the cover needs to be completed at the site of application for the particular machine.
These covers also have the inconvenience to present some difficulties in replacing parts, as is necessary when damage occurs to the cover surfaces during operation or during transportation of the cover and while it is being installed, especially when the installation site is far from the production plant.
These circumstances produce high cost in manufacturing and when damaged parts are replaced.
What is needed is a suction box cover composed of modular parts which can be assembled together to form the completed unit, the unit being capable of quick disassembly and parts replacement. That is to say, what is needed is a suction box cover for a paper mill formation table, that cover being manufactured with standardized modular parts dimensioned for assembly to accommodate the various dimensions required by the necessities of every type of stock wires which are used in paper mills, and said cover being easily disassembled for removal or parts replacement.